The Scarlet Crusade
Beginnings and "Purification" The Scarlet Crusade is a holy organization, dedicated to destroying not only the vile Scourge, but vileness itself. It's roots started with it's main founder: Alexandros Mograine. However, the Crusade led down a dark and twisted path, becoming corrupted beyond belief, destroying everything, undead and the living, believing that the living were all plagued and therefor, must be destroyed. Lordaeron's fall and the betrayal of it's prince, Arthas, led the Crusade to it's misguided ways, as well as Alexandros being killed by his own son, Renault. The dreadlord Balnazzar meddling did not help either. As leaders became corrupted, so did their worshippers and listeners. The Scarlet Crusade was feared and also despised. Many attacks on the Crusade took place, and several leaders fell. When all hope seemed distant, the Argents stepped in with a few Scarlet leaders, and destroyed Balnazzar, and he was sent back to the twisting Nether. This, as well as several leaders being removed, helped the Crusade come back to it's former, uncorrupted self. However, it needed a leader; someone to look up to. It's leader, Saidan Dathrohan, was only a mere corpse, possed by Balnazzar, and now that he was gone, the Scarlets felt abandoned, and looked to only one person to revive the Scarlets... a single soul to bring the Scarlets back to glory. Like a crimson phoenix risen from the flames, High Inquisitor Whitemane became the new leader of the Crusade, and some titled her, "The Holy Mother" and "Savior of Lordaeron". Building her army back up, and attempting to recruit novice priest and paladins from Stormwind, Scarlets once again became a pulsing, present force against the Scourge, no longer evil or corrupted, but holy and noble, led by a passionate leader seeking to rid the Scourge and Forsaken, and bring Lordaeron back from the disgusting and horrific Forsaken, and to slaughter the self-entitled "Queen", Sylvanas. Northrend As the Scarlets grew larger, slowly but surely, they moved to Northrend and found that other Scarlets were already there, in their home-base, New Hearthglen. They apparently were corrupted to the max, led by High General Abbendis and a person once thought dead, Admiral Westwind. The Onslaught attacked the Crusade, calling them "impostors". Westwind saw the Crusade as a threat, and ordered for them to be removed. The Crusade fought valiantly, and Whitemane's Scarlets battled the leaders. Abbendis was proven far too lost, and Whitemane had no choice but to enter battle with her and end her life. Westwind revealed himself to be none other than Mal'Ganis. Whitemane, half-surprised, battled him as well, and after a long tedious fight, Mal'Ganis, like most dreadlords, fled. Other battles soon followed, and some Onslaught bases were taken over with the assistance from Argents, and also Ebon, however reluctantly. The peace treaty was kept within the main operation of Northrend, despite provoking and insults being thrown at the zealots. After the defeat from the Onslaught at Onslaught Harbor, Mal'Ganis eventually was "ended", however the Scarlets knew he'd be back after a long caged torment within the Nether. After other Scourge threats were eliminated, their full attention was turned on the dreaded and looming Icecrown Citadel, where Whitemane led her Crusaders to victory over the Lich King. Cataclysm Coming soon in a future near you! Reputation and Status Saying the Crusade is not considered "evil" or "corrupt" by everyone's standards, is stretching the truth far too wide. Whereas they claim they do not outright kill innocents anymore or provoke hostility, people still question their moral conduct and the way they do their "job", but people can agree they get their "job" done good. Although still one of the more disliked factions on Azeroth, they are complimented for their extreme passion in the Light by those bold enough to say so, and even the Alliance agree with their wanting to take back Lordaeron and cleanse it of Undead despite not condoning all they do. They are considered Lawful-Neutral, in the sense they will do what's right, no matter what. The strict Scarlet Doctrine states they will do whatever they can for the sake of destroying evil. They can be seen around the Plaguelands, destroying undead and rescueing any living that still may be lingering within the blighted land and attempting to cleanse it from it's plague state. Although the Scarlet Crusade's numbers used to be quite impressive and fierce, the Tyr's Hand assault and the war in Northrend has costed them numbers, and despite trying tor recruit from Stormwind via propoganda and "forcing" the Onslaught back in, the Crusade still has much to make up for. Category:Guilds